Another Dimension
by InuFreak91
Summary: Kagome's father is a famous scientist in charge of perfecting time travel. What happens when she accidentally steps back in time to the era of demons? Will she find a way back to her time? And who is this hunk of a hanyou that, despite his gruff exterior, seems to be capturing her heart?
1. Awarded

**Summary: It's the year 3000, technology has advanced to flying cars, holograms, and computers that work with just a simple thought. Kagome's father is a famous scientist in charge of perfecting time travel. What happens when she accidentally steps back in time to the era of demons? Will she find a way back to her time? And who is this hunk of a hanyou that, despite his gruff exterior, seems to be capturing her heart?**

_A/N: Hello! While I'm a long time Inu fanfic reader, I'm new to actually (successfully) writing a decent fanfic. I have high hopes for this one though! On with the show!_

**Warning: There will be some OCC. Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Chapter One: Awarded**

Kagome was running late for her father's award ceremony. He was being named scientist of the century for completing a functional formula for time travel,_ 'and he's going to kill me if I miss it_!' she thought as she hurriedly recovered her missing shoe from beneath her hover-bed.

Quickly strapping on the heel as she hobbled towards the door, after securing the hook her strides quickened. Grabbing her shoulder bag, her shimmering black motorcycle helmet, and her remote key, she headed for the door.

Being the daughter of a brilliant scientist had it's perks. Their security, for example, was the latest technology. Designed by her father and his thoroughbred team, physical keys were a thing of the past. This new technology required two things; a retina scan, followed by thoughts of what you wished to do. For example, to lock the front door as she left the house, all she had to do was think 'lock door' as she passed through the doorway. There were sensors that were built into the frame that scanned everything that passed by.

This same technology was embedded in her hover-bike, using the remote key she picked up. She inserted the key into the ignition and pressed the power button. The key was technically a mini computer that sent her thoughts to the bike. Placing her helmet over her head, the bike roared to life with her thoughts telling it exactly what to do. She kicked off the ground and she was off, hovering a good foot above the ground as she flew towards her father's lab.

* * *

Stashing her helmet in the luggage department under the bike seat she grabbed the key and hurried inside the building.

She flashed a brilliant smile at the guards inside the door.

"Running late, as usual, Miss Kagome?" One of the guards greeted her with a grin.

She grinned back, "I'm never late. I'm just on time!" she explained as she hurried down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

She finished calming her hair down as she stepped off the elevator and into her father's secondary lab. Weaving past the crowd of business men and women and people of the press she worked her way to the front where she caught eye of her father.

A large grin spread across his face as he approached her. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it!" he exclaimed with a chuckle as he placed his arm around her shoulders.

"Of course I made it!" she playfully hit his chest. "I just couldn't find my shoes" she mumbled under her breath.

He shook his head with a warm smile, "Well, I'm glad you're here. I have a surprise for you. Follow me."

She looked up at him in surprise, wordlessly following him up onto the platform as the chattering crowd quieted as her father cleared his throat into the mic.

"Everyone! Thank you for joining us tonight! My team and I are excited to show you the fruit of our labors momentarily, but first, I'd like to make a small announcement concerning my daughter, Kagome."

Kagome eyed her father warily as she fidgeted nervously beside him. He returned her gaze with a proud grin, "My little girl is growing up and filling some very big shoes. As most of you know, my late wife departed us a mere two years ago. In her stead, Kagome has taken it upon herself to finish the work my wife had left unfinished."

Applause and camera flashes followed his ending statement as Kagome gave a small bow and hugged her father before quickly, but gracefully, descending the platform.

* * *

Kagome was hanging back by the refreshment table, waiting for her father to finish up with his press interview. Everyone was impressed by his teams demonstration of the Vicis Ingredior, their time machine. It literally meant "Time Walker" one of the teams scientists was a Latin scholar and thought it to be an appropriate fit.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash that momentarily blinded her, blinking to bring focus back to her eyes she glared at the photographer.

"Don't you rats have enough pictures of me?" she snapped.

"Ah, one can neberrr have enoughhh picjuresss of ouu" the camera man slurred.

_'Oh great. He's infatuated with me AND he's drunk_.' she thought. Smiling forcefully she turned to leave, wondering if the press was done with her father yet. She was hungry and he had promised her a celebratory dinner.

She was stopped by a rough hand on her forearm, she tried to yank her arm free, but she was only rewarded with the fingers tightening around her arm. Turning back, she shot an icy glare at the offending drunkard. "Let. Go" she ground out.

He actually laughed, "C'mon babe! Lets hab some fun" he smirked.

This only angered her more, she reached across the space between them and slapped him. "I said, let go of me. Now."

This seemed to get his attention, she could've swore his eyes flashes red before quickly returning to normal. Playing it off as a trick of her mind, she yanked her arm free, and turned to briskly walk away.

_'Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to hang back away from everyone. Where are the guards at anyway? They're so going to hear from me after this'_ she huffed.

Again, her thoughts, and movement, were interrupted by a strong arm snaking around her waist. "I don't think you understand, love. We ARE going to have some fun." he gave meaning to his words by licking her ear.

Now shaken up she was frazzled, thinking quickly she stomped on his foot with her heel. He let out a yowl as she hurried back to the front of the lab, but everyone had cleared out.

_'That's odd...'_ but she didn't have time to think, quickly she hurried to hide inside the model replica of the Vicis Ingredior, knowing there was no harm since her father had made certain that the actual machine were hidden in the lower levels of the building, in his primary lab.

Closing the door behind her she waited for him to go away, silently digging through her shoulder bag for her phone. _'Of all the days NOT to wear my ear chip, it'd have to be today'_ the ear chip would allow her to make phone calls via her thoughts, of course. She silently cheered in triumph as she found her phone, pulling it out with intentions of calling her father, suddenly she couldn't keep her balance.

Looking around the pitch black space she tried to feel for the door, but was knocked into a wall, then another before falling to the floor with an umph! After being thrown around some more like a rag doll for what seemed like hours, it stopped.

Opening her eyes she blinked, holding her head. She had one hell of a headache, _'I think my shoe hit me..._' looking around she saw her discarded shoes laying on the floor of the machine, broken.

Wait.

She could see?!

She turned toward the source of the light, it was the door! The door was ajar. Slowly she stood on wobbly legs, feeling dizzy. She made her way to the door, brushing her hair out of her face before reaching out with a shaky hand to push the door open. She gaped at what she saw.

It was a Forest.

_'Wait, a forest? How the hell did I get here?'_ she looked around.

"Where am I.." she whispered.

"You're in my forest. Who the hell are you?" someone snarled.

Turning to face the man who spoke she gasped, _'he's not human!_' she thought as she stared at the tiny doglike ears upon his silver head of hair.

"I'll ask one more time, wench, who in the HELL are you! And what witchcraft is this hunk of junk?!" he said, flexing his clawlike fingernails.

Ignoring her sense of self preservation, she approached the distraught...man? "Listen here, buddy. My names not wench and what hunk of junk..." it was like someone slammed a brick wall in her face as she whorled around to face the machine she stepped out of. _'But... It was just a model... Father made sure of that..._'

She turned back to face the man, "What year is this?"

He arched an eyebrow.

She huffed, "What YEAR is it?"

He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Keh, I think your brains broken"

She clenched her fits in anger at her sides, "Just answer the damn question you stupid dog!"

His ears flattened at the pitch of her voice, "Oi! I can hear you! Crazy... It's 15..."

She zoned out, not caring to hear the rest. _'1500s... I'm stuck in the 1500s?!_' Kagome felt faint as she staggered forward, fainting as the silver haired "dog" caught her before she hit the ground.

"Oi! Wench! Ah, damnit all..." He muttered as he hoisted her up into his arms, bridal style.

* * *

**That felt like a good place to end it, even though it's kinda short. I typed (texted?) It all on my phone.. Since I'm without internet access aside from my phone.. BUT, Please read and review! I would like to know what everyone thinks about what I have so far!**

**~InuFreak**


	2. Ch2 Aliens

A/N: Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows! I appreciate it! I can honestly say it made my day when I checked my email on my break at work the day after I posted the first chapter, haha. Also! So there's not any confusion, or flames, about language, yes Kagome is of Asian decent, but she lives in America, and like many people who move to America their native tongue is lost over the years. While she knows Japanese, she's not fluent. So she's not always going to understand some words that Inuyasha and others in the feudal era say.

P.S. The italic for thinking never stays once I transfer the text to here.. And my phones fighting me with highlighting the right things soooo I'm just gonna say eff the italics. '...' is thoughts, Kay? Kay. Lol

**Disclaimer**: Rumiko owns 'em.

Chapter Two: Aliens

The silver haired man carried Kagome back to his "hut," complaining the whole way about stupid wenches and weird metal contraptions landing in his forest. Once inside his humble abode, he laid the sleeping girl down on his makeshift bed. Which was made up of thick leaves, covered with old heavily worn quilts.

She slept for a few hours before waking up to the smell of food. Slowly, she sat up feeling groggy. '_Where am I?…._' She looked around the small hut. It was a single room, with the "bed" in the farthest corner from the door, a small trunk sat beside it. There was a small fire pit in the center of the room with a cooking pot filled with what appeared to be some kind of stew, suspended over it. In the corner closest to the door there was a small shelf that had various cooking utensils and herbs on it.

Crawling over to the fire pit, Kagome looked into the cooking pot, sniffing at it. She grinned after confirming that it was indeed something edible. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a husky voice, right next to her ear say, "Are you hungry?" Whirling around she looked at the offending silver haired man, who was grinning like the cheshire cat, with an expression of pure terror. He couldn't help it, he had to chuckle,

"Ha! Caught you with your guard down, eh? That'll get you killed around here." His eyes held hers with a sense of seriousness before he glanced at the cooking pot behind her, "Are you hungry? You can have some if you are."

She turned her nose up at him, collecting herself. "No. Thanks." Her stomach betrayed her as it let out a loud gurgle, she looked down at her stomach with a glare and a light blush upon her cheeks. "Stupid stomach," she mumbled under her breath. He shook his head with a small grin as he went to the small shelf in the corner to collect two bowls and two spoons, walking back to the fire pit he spooned out two servings with the ladle that hung from the metal stand that held the pot over the fire. Handing her one bowl with a spoon in it, he sat beside her on the floor next to the pit and proceeded to ask, "So, just how in the hell did you get here? 'Cuz you're obviously not from around here," nodding at her attire.

Looking down at her disheveled dress that she absentmindedly smoothed out with her hand she let out a sigh. "I accidentally ended up here.. I wasn't even TRYING to time travel.. I just wanted to get away from this creep at my dad's award ceremony." She looked up at him to see if he believed her.

Cocking an eyebrow he gave her a peculiar look, "Time travel?" She nodded. He shrugged, "I've heard and seen stranger things. So that hunk of metal, that's your time machine?" She nodded again, "Well, my dads. That's what the ceremony was for, to celebrate his ALMOST perfected time traveling formula and his NEARLY completed machine." She huffed, "The weirdest part was that the machine in the room was supposed to be a model replica for the press. It wasn't actually supposed to work." Her gaze wandered up to catch his eyes, "So why in the HELL did I end up here?!" She sat the bowl of stew that she was still holding down to hug her knees to her chest, "I just want to go home…" He stiffened as he smelt the faint scent of her tears, 'Ah shit, she's starting to cry!' "Uhhh, hey! Don't worry I'll make sure you get home. So don't cry, okay?" His cheeks reddened when she turned to him with tear glazed eyes, "Really? You will?"

"Keh!" He turned his nose up, crossing his arms over his chest. ((A/N: In a typical Inuyasha stance haha)) "Yeah, really. Now stop looking at me like that, wench."

Her smile faltered, "I thought I told you, my name isn't wench! It's Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

The corners of his mouth turned up in a ghost of a smile, 'Kagome, huh? Cute.' "Alright, alright! I get it. Don't call the wench, wench. It pisses you off." He said with a broad grin.

Her face flushed with anger, "You're an ass, you know that?"

Laughing he shook his head, "Nah, I just don't care what anyone says. Especially humans."

She prepared to retort back when what he said hit her, 'Humans?' "That reminds me… I meant to ask earlier.. What are you? Some kind of alien?"

He choked on the spoonful of stew he'd just placed in his mouth, "Alien?! What in the hell is that?" He gave her a funny look, "Haven't you ever seen a hanyou before?"

"Hanyou?" Kagome thought about the history books she'd read, she recalled one in particular, it had mythological creatures in it. Her eyes brightened in realization, "OH! You mean half-demons!" He gave her a puzzling look then she realized she'd said that in English so she repeated it in Japanese. He gave her a funny look, "Yeah… That's what I just said…" She waved his comment off, "So.. Yokai and hanyou really exist?"

This earned her another strange look, "Were you always this slow or did you hurt your brain traveling in that hunk'a junk? What year are you from anyway?"

"I did get thrown around a lot.. But that's not why.. I mean!" She face-palmed. "I'm not slow, okay! I'm just rusty on my Japanese." She huffed. "Wait, what's your name? I told you mine, but you never told me yours. You're so rude!"

He laughed loudly, "You never asked! It's Inuyasha. Finish your stew before it gets cold." He said as he stood up to put his empty bowl in a wooden tub on the shelf. Picking her bowl back up, Kagome tried to savor the taste of her food, but she was too hungry and practically inhaled it before handing Inuyasha her empty bowl. Taking the bowl and spoon from her, he placed them in the tub with his own, then picked the tub up. "C'mon, I need to wash these." He headed for the "door" which was technically a hanging mat, but it seemed to block the wind.

Standing up she followed him out the door to come to a halt when she saw that they were 40 some feet above the ground, in a tree! "What in the hell..?" She looked at him, "You LIVE in a TREE?" He threw a glance over his shoulder, "You don't?" He gave a toothy smile. "Kidding. Yeah, I do. It keeps out pesky humans and most yokai unless they're just dumb enough to try and mess with me." She tilted her head, giving him a questioning gaze, "Why would they mess with you?"

Inuyasha sighed, "Let's just say, being a hanyou, I don't really fit in with anyone. Humans hate me or fear me, and yokai just think I'm a waste of space; a disgrace to the yokai race, and try and "rid" the world of me." A crude smile graced his lips, "But they don't realize that even though I'm supposedly half their strength, my will to live is stronger." she gave him a solemn look, "That's terrible! Just because you're different?" He brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders, "I don't care. I can look out for myself." He flexed his claws for emphasis, before snaking his arm around her waist. "You ready?"

"Ready for wha-" She didn't get to finish before he gripped her tightly and hopped out of the tree, Kagome screaming the whole way down. When they landed he had to pry her arms from around his neck with a laugh. She punched his shoulder, "You're insane! That's not funny!" She huffed and stomped away.

"Oi! Don't go wandering off! It's not safe for humans in these woods. You'll get eaten in a matter of minutes.." She'd gotten about 20ft before she stopped to consider what he had said, she didn't want to get eaten, but she didn't really want to stay with him either. 'Well.. He DID feed me, and gave me a place to rest.. He could've just left me there to be eaten..' She sighed and turned around to trek back to Inuyasha when there was a rustling in the bush closest to her on the right. She froze. Slowly she craned her neck to the right, trying to see what it was. Nothing happened. 'You're losing your mind Kagome, nothings there. Just hurry up, Inuyasha's right THERE.' Her pace quickened.

Inuyasha sniffed, ears twitching. 'Oh great.. Not him, not NOW.' No sooner had he thought that when a figure darted out from the bushes, lifting Kagome up in its' arms bridal style the demon stopped 5ft infront of Inuyasha, sniffing Kagome heavily. "HEY! Mutt-face! What's this you've got here?" He inhaled deeply, inches from Kagome's neck. "She smells delicious, is she dessert?" He grinned, showing his canines, "Can we share?"

Kagome found this her cue to panic, 'Dessert?!' She slapped the demon, "PUT ME DOWN!" She began to thrash around, but the demon held steady and chuckled, it was almost an evil sound. It made Kagome shudder.

"My, my, aren't you the feisty one? No wonder dog boy here has kept you to himself, tsk, tsk Inuyasha, it's not nice to hog such a beauty to yourself. Why don't I take her off your hands for you." he said with hunger in his eyes. Kagome could've sworn she could see drool trying to escape the side of his mouth.

A loud growl was heard, catching the attention of both Kagome and the demon holding her. "You mangy wolf! Put her down! You know I don't eat humans you sick bastard! So why in the HELL would I want to share her with you?!" Inuyasha snapped, throwing his tub of dirty dishes to the ground. "Give her back! Now."

The hungry demon outright laughed, "You crack me up Yash. You know you'd like it, just take a bite, a nibble!" He stuck his nose in Kagome's hair inhaling deeply. "She reeks of vanilla and honey, even your dulled hanyou nose should be able to pick that up! I bet she tastes even better than she smells." For emphasis he licked the side of her neck up to her ear.

Kagome shuddered in disgust, "ENOUGH!" she punched the demon as hard as she could in the jaw. It was enough to daze him and she was able to escape his grasp, scrambling to Inuyasha's side. "I'm not some d'oeuvre! You can't just decide "Oh she smells nice, I think Imma eat her for lunch"! Or dinner, or whatever!" She shouted angrily, fists clenched at her sides.

Inuyasha had to grin inwardly at Kagome's temper 'Remind me to not get within her swinging range when she's mad' he thought, before returning his attention to the confused demon infront of them. "You heard her, Kouga. Now get lost you mangy wolf, or do I need to remind you what happened last time you tried to hunt in MY forest?" flexing his claws with a sadistic grin.

"HA! You couldn't catch me if you tried, mutt-face!" Kouga barked, turning and literally shaking his rump at Inuyasha in a "nana" manner. Inuyasha clenched both his teeth and his fist, "Keep pushing it! Imma send you back to your pack in pieces!" he charged at Kouga, landing a punch to his jaw with a crack. Kouga flew a few feet before landing on the ground, sitting up holding his jaw he glared daggers at Inuyasha. "You stupid mutt! You broke my jaw!" He whined.

"KEH! I'll break more than your jaw if you show your ugly mug here again!" Inuyasha growled, "And one more thing! Don't you EVER touch Kagome again. Or I promise, it WILL be the end of you!" He stepped forward in a threatening manner that had Kouga up on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Whatever 'ya stupid mutt!" he sent over his shoulder as he hastily retreated.

Inuyasha scoffed as he rolled his shoulder, picked up his wash tub, and collected his dirty dishes in it. Standing up he noticed Kagome staring at him.

"I thought we were past the staring stage." He snapped.

She blinked, blushing that she had been caught staring, "Sorry, it's just… Thanks.." She smiled looking away.

"Keh," he started to walk in the direction of the creek he used for bathing and washing. "It was nothing, now keep up. The next thing that pops out of the wood work might not be so easily persuaded that you're not for eating." She hurried to keep pace beside him.

* * *

They'd just finished washing and setting the dishes out to drip dry on a nearby boulder, Kagome perched on the boulder next to it. "So, who was that?"

"Huh? Oh, Kouga?" She nodded. "Meh, stuck up wolf demon from the eastern mountains, he thinks he's all that and a bag of rice, but he's really just a pussy." She laughed. "What's so funny, wench." She puffed up at him, "Hey! I thought we were past this!" She threw a wooden cup at his head that he easily caught and set back down next to the other drying dishes and gave her a sidelong glance. "I just find it funny how accurate your description seems to be."

He grinned, "Wait…" he frowned. "Did you just indirectly call me stupid…?" She laughed, "No! Never!" She grinned slyly. He growled, bending down to sink his hand in the water of the flowing creek and sent a wave at her. She sputtered water that had gotten in her mouth, "INUYASHA! What was that for?!"

"For calling me stupid! Stupid!"

"Well it's true!" She retorted. Hopping off the boulder.

"WHAT?!" He gaped.

She laughed, 'He's so gullible, it's almost cute…' she shook the thoughts from her head. "You're stupid for thinking you could win this war." As she shoved him into the creek, unfortunately for her he grabbed her wrist at the last second, dragging her with him into the chilly water. The creek was a good 6-10ft deep in areas so the two were easily submerged. Kagome was the first to reemerge, sputtering and coughing up water as she paddled back to the shallow bank where she trudged back to dry land, dripping wet and shaking from the cold water and the chilly breeze. She looked over to the boulder she previously occupied to see an almost dry Inuyasha. "What the-" she gawked, "Why aren't you dripping wet like me?! And how'd you get out so fast!" She barked.

Inuyasha couldn't help but laugh at the girl, "I shook off all the water, like this." He shook like a dog would, getting a few drips on Kagome. She scoffed, "Okay, but that doesn't explain why your clothes aren't soaking wet." He shrugged, "They're made from fur of the fire rat, they're fireproof and water resistant." He grinned. Rolling her eyes she went to collect the almost dry dishes into the wash tub, "Whatever, can we go back to your treehouse now? I'm freezing!" She sneezed. "I don't want to get sick because of you." She said with a glare.

"Hey! You're the genius who got us in the water."

"YOU'RE the one who grabbed me!"

He laughed, "Here, let me carry you. It'll be faster and help keep you warm."

She blushed, not expecting the offer, but silently agreed with a nod as she held the tub full of clean dishes to her chest as he swooped her up into his arms bridal style and bounded homeward. They arrived in a matter of minutes, where as it took them nearly half an hour to walk to the creek. He set her down on the platform outside of his door, letting her walk in first. She set the tub back where she'd seen him retrieve it earlier.

Turning to face him, nervously playing with the hem of her dress, "So, um.. Do you have a towel, or something I could change into?" she said with a slight shiver.

'Shit….' He scratched the back of his head, "Uhhh…. Here," he took off his red over shirt, revealing the white one he wore underneath, "wear this." She caught it easily, but blushed more as he kept looking at her. "Um… Turn around." It was his turn to blush as he whirled around on his heel quickly, plopping down next to the fire pit with his back to it and her. Hurriedly she peeled off her wet articles of clothing and slipped his shirt on 'It's so warm.. And it smells.. Like pine trees' she shook her head, looking down at the shirt, it didn't button 'Ah! How am I going to keep it closed!?' She silently panicked.

Sensing her panic, he questioned "Are you alright?" "I'm fine!" replied quickly, "Just… gimme a minute okay?" She scurried to his bed where she remembered seeing her shoulder bag, rummaging through it until she found what she was looking for, "Aha!" she quickly pulled out a black silk scarf and wrapped it around her waist, tying it in a bow on her hip, securing the shirt closed. "Okay! You can turn around now." She said as she tugged the hem of the shirt down on her thighs, it was a little bit shorter than she would've liked, but it covered everything, and was warm and dry.

Inuyasha shifted so he was facing the fire pit, and gawked at Kagome 'Damn….' He shook his head and looked away, but watched from the corner of his eye as she collected her wet clothes and hung them over the dying fire. She stretched, yawning. "Keh, tired again already?" She nodded wandering back over to his bed, grabbing on of the worn quilts to wrap around her body before laying down. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Keh, yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Kagome."

She smiled, and rolled to face the wall before shortly after slipping away to a dreamless, yet peaceful sleep.

Inuyasha got up to gather a few logs from the platform outside his door, bringing them back in and placing them in the fire pit, he sat stocking the fire to get it going again. He ended up watching the fire dance all night, his head filled with thoughts of this strange, yet mysterious girl from the future who stirred feelings inside him. Feelings he wasn't sure he wanted or even liked or not.

A/N: Yaaaaay! Much longer chapter, hehe. I'll try and update as much as possible, and quickly as possible depending on my work schedule and what kinda feedback I get from you guys! ;P

~InuFreak.

.


End file.
